Not The Only Ones The Shadow Chronicles 2
by moonshadow2012
Summary: Phineas and Ferb arent the only geniuses.Meet Liz Jackson and Ellie Richards, and Josh and Nick Steele.But now Phin, Liz, and Josh have to save the world from people who might know more about them than they do.T for violence.
1. prologue

_The children held onto each other, clearly terrified. Phineas Flynn was in front. He looked around, desperately for an escape route. All he saw was more trouble. Trouble meaning three people who could each kill all three of the kids with their eyes closed. Elizabeth (Liz) Jackson grabbed his arm and motioned to a hole in the wall behind them. Joshua (Josh) Steele caught on and shook his head furiously._

"_No way! If we do that we'll die for sure! It's a 50ft drop to the ground!" he whispered urgently. The other two looked at him in disgust. Phineas looked down and then had an idea._

"_Maybe not. Come on!" He yelled. The three kids ran for the hole in the wall. Josh and Liz didn't have a clue what was going to happen, but they – at least Liz – trusted him. _

"_This. Is. NUTS!" Josh yelled. _

"_Oh. You. THINK?" Liz yelled back. Phin grabbed their hands and jumped. They all screamed as they fell towards the ground. Liz looked at her friend. "If you're going to do something – _do it now!"_ Phin nodded and concentrated. They slowed, then hovered about 6 inches off the ground. Liz and Josh sighed in relief. Phin grinned at their fear. They really liked scaring each other. Liz looked at the boys as they all stood up. "Okay we don't tell Ellie, Ferb, or Nick about ANY of this. We'll try to talk about this tomorrow. Then we'll decide what to do." They nodded._

"_Sure. But I must say, this was the stupidest thing we've ever done." Josh said. "I could sell these vids on ebay or put them on youtube." Josh always had a camera with him – he even had one in his eye. _

"_Maybe it wasn't. I mean, if we hadn't had this bet, we never would've seen what we saw tonight. We might not have had this chance to save the world." Phin pointed out. Josh pretended to think about it. _

"_I don't think so. I'd rather be safe at home building new gadgets and stuff. You two can save the world." He said, and began to walk away. Liz blocked his path with an playfully cold look on her face._

"_I don't think so. We're all in this together. Tomorrow night, midnight, mess hall." She said._

Liz's pov

I woke up at around 530 am. I hoped it was all a dream. Then I felt a pain in my forehead. Oh no. It _had_ happened. Great. So I was stuck hanging out with two boys at midnight. Not my brightest move. I looked over at my tall, blond, Scottish, and sleeping step-sister. She didn't talk much, so I hoped if I acted weird she wouldn't ask questions.

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and ran a hand through my brownish-red hair. I looked over at the cabin that Phin and Josh shared with their bros. I hoped this whole saving the world thing wouldn't take long, I still wanted to have some fun at this so-far-lame camp. Hopefully Phineas Flynn-free fun. I tried to go back to sleep. Tomorrow I would need it.


	2. Ch 1 War and Peace

Hi guys! It's me, ktag. (I know that's not a name deal with it.) Hope you like this story and please tell me what you think. Liz and Josh are my favorite ocs so I really wanna know what you think about them!

Josh's pov

I lay awake for hours after our little escapade. I couldn't believe Liz and Phin. They were insane on their own, but now they were insane on a whole new level. I mean, I was all for the world still existing for years to come and all, but I was more interested in Number 1 still existing for years to come. And Nick. Unlike Liz and Phin, I was _older _than my silent compadra. By about a minute, but still. The weird thing was, that minute was in another year. Yeah, the whole midnight deal and everything. So my protectiveness of my twin was in on a whole new level. I looked across the room to where Phin Flynn and his brother, Ferb Fletcher were sleeping. Our cabin had two bunk beds and not much else. Ugh, I hate nature. And camps. Especially camps _in _nature. I bundled up a sock and threw it at Phin's sleeping head. _Wake up you suicidal doofus! _

"Huh? What?" He murmured sleepily. I threw another sock at him. "Oh gross! Josh, do you ever wash these?" He asked in way-too-loud disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like Nick. And _shut up. _Do you want to wake up the whole camp?" I whispered. Phin sighed and made his way across the now-cold floor to the bunk bed I shared with Nick. He levitated up to my bunk and I shivered involuntarily.

"That really creeps me out." I said. Phin rolled onto his back in the air, smiling goofily.

"Really? How about now?" He smiled as I shuddered again. Then he let himself down on the bed when I didn't smile. "What's wrong Josh?" He asked. _Always worried about someone else. Why?_

"It's just – well, we're going to do this, aren't we? The whole 'saving the world' thing?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phin wasn't getting it. I sighed.

"It's a _war _Phineas Flynn! People die in wars! You could die! Liz could die! I could die! How would you feel if one of us died?" I exclaimed, forgetting about the whispering thing.

"Josh – you're right. One of us or all of us could die. But it's an adventure! Don't you want to look back on this and be able to say you tried your best? Be able to say you had enough guts to risk your neck to save the world, your friends – him?" Phin pointed to Nick's sleeping form. I thought about it. Yes. If I died tomorrow or this week I wanted to be able to say, when I got to Heaven that I saved Nick or at least tried.

"Okay. I'll do it. But not for the world – I don't care about the world enough for that – I'm doing it for Nick." I said. Phin grinned in his carefree way and levitated back to his own bunk. I stared at him until he rolled over and went back to sleep. _One of us could die…_


	3. Ch 2 Suspicions

Phineas' pov

He's getting suspicious. He's really starting to freak me out. I passed the note to Liz. We were at crafts. Liz, Josh and I were sitting together across from Ferb, Ellie, and Nick. All of whom were currently staring at us like they were trying to see through us. Liz read it, then quickly scribbled on it and passed it back.

Yeah and now you're making them even more suspicious you doofus! I sighed and put the note in my pocket. I'd never kept something this big from Ferb before – well, besides the whole Shadow thing. I felt his eyes on me as I tried to concentrate on whatever we were supposed to be doing. I think it was making picture frames.

Ferb's pov

He's hiding something from me. I can tell because he keeps dropping the glue bottle and glancing at Liz and Josh. But mostly Liz. I wonder, does he have something going on with her? I could always do a mind probe, but I think I should respect his privacy. Although if he doesn't tell me soon, I might have to do something before we all go insane.

Phineas' pov

I hope he doesn't do a mind probe. I would probably have to block him out and that's painful. It's hard having a brother who can read your mind. Sometimes I wish we'd never gone to this camp. It was my idea, so basically that means if anything happens to either of us it's my fault. Things were so much easier last summer when all we did was build stuff like roller coasters.

I wonder what Isabella's doing right now. She seemed kind of upset that she wouldn't see us for almost 2 months. I'm not sure why I thought about her right then, I guess I was just homesick. I hoped we would survive so I could tell her how much I missed hearing 'whacha doin' everyday. Speaking of surviving…. I dropped the picture frame and tried to act surprised.

"Oops." I said. "I dropped my frame. Liz, help me look for it." I dropped to the ground, pulling her down with me. "Get Josh." I whispered. Liz poked her head back up.

"Hey Josh, come help us look." She said.

"I don't think you – " Josh began.

"_Now_ Josh."

"Okay." Josh slipped down and glared at us. "What do you want? I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret!" He hissed at us. I sighed.

"Yeah but remember that one guy from last night? I think you called him the human Mt. Everest?" I said. Josh nodded. "Well he's out there at the snack bar. He has a camp t-shirt on. I think he's looking for us."

"No he's looking for Cookie Monster." Liz snapped sarcastically. "The snack bar's in the middle of camp. What's the plan now? We can't do anything that'll attract attention."

"Too late." I said, pointing to Ferb, Ellie, and Nick's faces peeking down at us. We all smiled at a failing attempt at trying to convince them nothing was wrong. Then we got back up on the bench and tried desperately to think of a way to survive Attack of the Man Mountain.

So this is the summer after the P&F tv show. Phineas, Liz, Josh, and Nick are 11, and Ferb and Ellie are 12, almost 13. If you haven't read my story Discovery, I would suggest doing that. Comment and REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who's reading this!


	4. Ch 3 Chaos Theory

Sorry I haven't updated for a while if anyone's reading this. I've been busy with my other stories. But here is more of the Linked Ones – and if you don't know what I mean by that (and you probably don't) then you're just going to have to wait for the story to tell you. (Aren't I so mean?)

Liz's pov

"How are we supposed to get past him without attracting attention?" Josh hissed at me under his breath. I glanced up at the hopefully clueless three.

"We can't do anything without them noticing. They know all about us." I hissed back.

"They probably know what we're saying. Do you guys know how to talk without moving your lips?" Phin asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"Okay I have a plan." I said, being careful not to move my lips. "But we're going to have to trust each other completely."

"I hate it already. You two wouldn't trust each other completely if you're lives depended on it." Josh moaned.

"Well they might so we'll see." I said tensely. It was true. Phin and I just somehow had a natural adversary thing. So Josh had a point. But hopefully, we could manage to not mess this up by our non-trust just once. "Okay Phin, you need to cause a disturbance." I said.

"Isn't that Josh's specialty?" He joked.

"Ha ha ha. That's so funny Mr. Comedian." Josh snapped. I rolled my eyes. _Boys!_ I thought.

_I heard that Lizzy._ Phin said in my head. I glared at him.

_Stop doing that it freaks me out. _I told him. "Phin will cause the disturbance because he's the only one who has a talent that's not super-obvious." I said. _Duh. _Josh and Phin nodded. I saw Phin flinch like someone had hit him or snuck up on him. I remembered that Ferb was a telepath. _Dang it. _I hoped Ferb would stay out of this until we could save our own butts – not to mention the world's, but that was for later on. _What are you waiting for? He's looking this way! _I asked. I heard a crash and a couple screams. I looked up and saw a bucket over turned. _That's it? _I asked.

_Wait for it. _Was the smug reply.

"_AAAAHHHHHHAAHHHAHHHAAAHHH!" _A voice screamed. "My scorpion's loose!" Chaos. I had to hand it to Phin. He knew how to get people's attention.

3rd person

The man was a professional killer. He had fought ninjas, assassins, and the SWAT team. But the one thing he was not prepared for was a blast of ice cream in the face – from an ice cream bucket that _wasn't moving. _Then getting an electrical shock in the base of the neck that paralyzed him for a couple minutes. Just long enough for 3 ten-year-olds to tie him up and gag him, then lock him in the camp freezer while the rest of the camp was busy chasing and/or running away from a scorpion.

The man ripped the tape off his mouth, after ripping through the ropes like they were cotton candy. These kids knew what they were doing. They were officially not normal ten-year-olds. The man smiled grimly. "Okay. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Now it gets serious." He took out his phone. "Hey boss. Yeah. The kids want to play with the big dogs – so let's give them the bones."


	5. Ch 4 Done

Sorry I haven't written more of this for a long time, but I was busy with Discovery. So thanks for being patient if you're still reading this. Love you all!

Phineas' pov

"That was way too close." I said to my friends. They nodded, then Josh looked at me in a confused way.

"Do you mean the way we almost blew our cover with the huge dude or the way Ferb almost woke up when we left the cabin?" He asked. I rolled my eyes in a super-stressed way.

"It really doesn't matter." I snapped. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, the only thing that really matters now is stopping the Division before Ferb, Ellie, and Nick get caught in the cross-fire." She said. I nodded. Josh groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm guessing this means we're going back to the creepy shack where we almost died last night." He said. I grinned.

"When you say it that way it sounds so scary." I said. Josh glared at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Let's just get this over with so we won't have to lie to our siblings anymore." We started off running towards the woods. I lead the way up the trail to the shack. I wished we wouldn't have taken the bet in the first place, but still, it was okay with me to save the world and stuff. It sounded like fun. But I knew what could happen if we got caught. "Here we are." I said. Liz and Josh simultaneously groaned and punched somebody in the arm. (Guess who did what?) I walked up to the door of the shack and stood out in the open. "Okay Division, let's see what you got." I said softly. I didn't have to wait long.

"Hello boy." A man said. It was the one we'd beaten up after crafts. He did not look happy to see me. I grinned as he glared at me like he was going to eat me alive. "What's with the funky costume?" he scoffed. I was wearing a black, skin tight tank top suit and black gloves and a mask. I was also using my powers to mess with my hair and eye color.

"Maybe I just wanted to look special when I kicked your butt." I told him. _Good. Just keep getting him mad. _Liz's voice in my head. I rolled my eyes. I knew from Candace how easily I could get people mad. "Hey dipstick?" I asked innocently. "When you walk out in public, do people often mistake you for a bus?" he growled. He actually _growled._ So it was working. Good.

"You're so small everyone's a bus to you." He growled. I grinned.

"No, it's just me being David and you being Goliath. Small guy beats big guy scenario." I said. "So what's your name? Monster? Or Stupid? Possibly Freak of Nature?" He growled again. He was easier to get mad than Candace. This was just kid stuff.

"You're the one who can control molecules." He pointed out. I pretended to think about it.

"Yeah, but Freak looks good on me." I said. _Okay Phin, the girl is behind you. _Liz said. I nodded and began to put up a field. Then I felt a whisper in my mind. _There was once a boy and his father. His father knew him very well. And he told his son once that he would never get away from him because he would always find him. Always. _I shook in my place. This was not good. I couldn't let Carter catch me again. Not again. I suddenly got a flashback of him with his knife to Isabella's neck. His gun pointed at Ferb. His horrible smile at me. I knew in that moment that I was tired of being scared of him all the time. _ Phin don't do anything stupid! _Liz yelled in my head.

_Way too late this time Lizzy. _I muttered. This time I was done with this never-ending nightmare.


	6. Ch 5 Trapped

Liz's pov

I watched Phin's fists clench as he felt his father's presence was detected. I was in the trees watching him. My outfit was the same as his, except bright green. I had used my powers to make my hair black, instead of brown like his. I saw the girl as she came up behind him. He turned to face her.

"What's the matter boy? No insults for grownups?" she asked mockingly. He smiled without humor.

"I actually have some, but I don't think I should use them with and overgrown preschooler present." Phin said. The man mountain growled again. He had a thing for that. _I thought they were pretty good. _I said, to make sure Phin wouldn't get too mad. _Dude, you're getting played. Calm down and focus. Carter Henele is nowhere near here. Believe me, I checked. _

_Are you sure? _Phin asked.

_Positive. _I could see him visually relax. I held up two fingers in my direction, behind his back so I could see and the weird goon-people couldn't. Two of the people who had tried to kill us last night. There had been three. I held up a hand and tested my energy output. It was exactly how I wanted it. It was obeying me perfectly. Then I thought of something. _Phin! When are you LOCed? _(LOC stands for Loss Of Control. It's the time every day when kid Shadows can't control their powers. Even Embers have LOC periods.)

_Between midnight and 2am ooooo. Crud. _It was 11:50 right now. _Let's do this fast. _I couldn't agree more.

"So where's your friend?" Phin asked the goons. "He too scared to come out?"

"I'm not scared of a kid in tights." Three. Go time. I slipped to the ground quickly as Phin kept distracting them. "And your butt is too big, even for a non-psychotic chick." He was saying to the girl. "Oh, hi Lizzy." I shocked – literally – the girl. Phin immobilized the man mountain, and Josh iced in and froze the new arrival. His costume was just himself in a dense ice form. Of course, he's always dense.

"Well that was easy." I said.

"Somehow I doubt these guys are the leaders of the World Division." Phin told me. I shrugged. The World Division is the group trying to take over the world. They get their name from that one Lincoln quote, 'A house divided against itself cannot stand' their goal is to divide the world and conquer it. Weirdly historical for psychotic wack-jobs. Some people say I'm not a very nice person, I laugh at those people.

"Why hello children." A woman walked out of the shadows. She looked like a female Dr. Octopus. Except blond and super-modelish. "Welcome to the most painful night of your lives." Phin looked at me and groaned.

"I hate this part."


	7. Ch 6 Playing Defense

Josh's pov

"Time to go!" I yelled.

"Right behind you!" Liz and Phin chorused. I lead the way as we ran out of the forest. Of course, we didn't get that far. Suddenly, Doctress Octopus lifted us up with three of her four mechanical arms. And of course, we were hanging upside down.

"this can't be good for our supper." I moaned. I always got sick when I hung upside down. Phin looked at me.

"Do _not _barf on me." He said from where he was hanging below me. I tried to smile, but that made me want to puke too.

"Well not that hanging around isn't fun, we really should be going." Liz said. Phin nodded and telekinetically shoved us free of the girl's clutches. Then he spun around and shoved her backwards. I hit the ground and started icing away. I stopped and looked back at Phin.

"Glad you did that, cause I can't hit a girl." I said. He shook his head and started running – towards the girl. "Okay what are you doing?" I asked.

"Finding out exactly what's going on!" he yelled over his shoulder. I looked at Liz and sighed.

"I guess this means we have to be good friends now and back him up." I said. Liz grinned.

"Or you could go back and explain what happened to Ellie and Ferb when we don't come back." She said. I thought about it.

"I'll rather not come back." I said. I wished later that I would have just run.

I fell to the ground once again as Karo easily repelled my ice blasts. I looked over at Liz, both of us gasping for air.

"We need to get out of here." I gasped, wincing as I rolled to my side. I was covered in cuts, bruises, and contusions from my head all the way down to my feet. "We've found out enough." What we had found out was 1) Doctress Octopus was named Karo, 2) She was one of the members of the High Command of the World Division, 3) there were only 4 members of the High Command, and 4) their plan was to take over the world using us as weapons. Oh, and another thing. Apparently we were all part of teams called Linked Ones, or two people who, together, can do the impossible. Phin landed on the ground next to us, a huge gash in his chest. I stared at it.

"That suit is bulletproof." I said. We exchanged a look.

"Time to go." We chorused. I turned to Karo.

"Same time tomorrow? Okay, great." I iced away. "I will not be there."


	8. Ch 7 Not Open For Discussion

YAAAAAYYYYYY! I'm a sponsor! Wait, okay, so, what exactly does a sponsor do?

Phineas: Um, I'm thinking you sponsor them.

ME: So, yeah, okay, thanks. Hey! Again, how did you get in here?

Phineas: You're the author. Figure it out.

ME: *pouts* Fine. Why don't _you _do the sponsoring then?

Phineas: Okay. Ready guys?

Guys: Ready!

Phineas: READ THE SUPER RANDOM AWESOME SHOW!

Ferb: IT'S SUPER!

Isabella: IT'S RANDOM!

All: AND IT'S AWESOME!

Irving: And it's a show!

*everyone looks at Irving*

Phineas: Shut up Irving, you don't matter.

Irving: Well that was not called for!

ME: I'll handle this one.

Irving: AHHHHH!

Phineas: Um, oh, that can't be legal. So, um – oh _I _felt that one! – JUST GO READ THE CHAPTER!

Phineas' pov

We got back to the camp alive. If I said 'in one piece' I would be lying. I bet half of my blood supply was lying on the ground in the woods. Not to mention the shreds of my so-called 'protective gear'. I looked at Liz and Josh.

"Okay, this is not working." I said. Josh nodded.

"There is _no way_ we can beat those guys alone!" He said. "We have to get the others to help us!"

"Yeah, and then we can all die together." Liz said. "Face it you guys, we can't let them get involved. If they do, they could get seriously hurt or killed, and how would you feel then if you were the one who got them into it?" I nodded. Josh gaped at us.

"Okay, I can say that because I'm 12 and Nick is 11, but you guys are both 11 and Ferb and Ellie are 14 for crying out loud!" He said. We crossed our arms and glared at him. He groaned. "Why, why do I not have as much will power as you two lunatics?" I suddenly had an idea.

"Josh, do you still have those cameras you said you could put in our eyes?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"If it's true and Carter is alive – " I began.

"Which he's not, because didn't you say you ditched him in like, the 7th dimension?" Liz interrupted.

"His only power is to access your mind through your eyes. And if we modified the eye-cams to neutralize powers – "

"He wouldn't have any power over us!" Liz finished. " Of course, he would also have those big guns you keep talking about and, oh, gosh, I'm losing enough blood right now to supply an entire hospital."

"Me too." I said. Josh looked down at himself.

"I win. Ice does protect you better than supposedly anything-proof cloth engineered at the last minute in one of the crummy bathrooms!" He said.

"Yeah, but you have cracks in you now." I said. He looked sick.

"Oh, that's not even slightly attractive." He said.

Liz's pov

We changed in the crummy camp bathrooms and stuffed our protective gear in duffel bags to repair later. Then we all headed back to our cabins with enough bandages on to put Frankenstein to shame. Not Josh though. He was perfectly fine under his icy exoskeleton. Or ego-shield as I like to put it. I crept into my cabin and over to my bunk soundlessly. Then I hit my shin that had been split open on the edge of the bunk. I yelped without thinking and heard my older step-sister stir in her sleep.

"Lizzie?" She asked. " Are you _bleeding?"_

ME: You guys are so busted.

Phineas: you sound like Candace.

Liz: And my older step-brother Chuck.

Josh: I have no experience here whatsoever.

ME: So that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed!

Phineas: And if you're wondering what happened to Irving…don't.

Josh: I gotta puke!

Liz: REVIEW!

Isabella: Hey carrot top?

Liz: Yes crow-hair?

Isabella: Stay away from my man.

Liz: Why do you think you're not in this story?

Isabella: Because…because…KTAG!


	9. Ch 8 Excuses Are Us

Liz: Why do I have to open the chapter? Why doesn't Phineas do it, he has more experience?

Josh: He's busy right now.

Liz: Why don't you do it?

Josh: Because I'm a chicken. Now hurry up, the audience is waiting!

Liz: Huh? Oh….crap. Hi, everyone. Wow, this is awkward. Okay, um, ktag is not available right now….there was some sort of incident, with a chainsaw and a really loud sound system under it, and ktag standing right under the speakers and –

Josh: Liz! Don't tell them that!

Liz: Oh, sorry. Um, enjoy the chapter! (Cut to chapter, cut to chapter!)

Liz's pov

"Where did you get this?" Ellie asked, pointing to my split shin. I thought fast.

"Um, I was outside and fell on a rock and cut my shin open and Phineas found me and bandaged it." I said. Ellie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! How long were you lying there? Do you think it's infected? I better have a look." She said.

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, um, Phineas already looked at it. We're not the only geniuses here, remember." If she looked at my leg, she would see the other cuts and bruises and wonder how I got them. Ellie nodded, relieved.

"Okay, but you better tell me if you feel any odd sensations." She said sharply. I nodded.

"Of course, Mom." I said sarcastically. Ellie smiled.

"Just get into bed." She said. "And you better be there this time when I wake up." I slid into my top bunk and stared at the ceiling. If we had any more nights like this, Ellie, Nick, and Ferb would be onto us for sure. They weren't stupid after all.

Ferb's pov

I saw Josh sneak into the cabin at around midnight after hearing the door slam. He bit his lip and glanced at Nick's bed. The younger boy let out a soft sigh. Josh let out the breath he'd been holding. The door jumped behind Josh.

"_Let me in!" _a familiar voice hissed. I almost gasped. _Phineas._ Josh turned around and eased the door open.

"Sorry." He whispered. Phineas limped inside.

"It's about time. I swear, the next time you close the door on me, I'm throwing you out the window." He said. My eyes widened. Phineas never threated anyone like that.

"Dude, chill." Josh said. Phineas sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just a little stressed about the whole not-telling-Ferb thing." He said.

_He tells me everything! _I thought.

"I tell him everything." Phineas continued. _Thank you! _I agreed.

"Dude, don't sweat it. Have you ever lied to Candace?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said slowly.

"Then just pretend you're talking to Candace whenever you lie." Josh told him. Phineas nodded.

"That could work." He said. "Thanks Josh."

_What?_ They had a lot of explaining to do.

Liz: Ohhh, things are getting complicated. You are so bad at this, Josh.

Josh: I know. Good job with Ellie though. She was eating out of you hand! I still can't believe Ferb had his eyes open the entire time!

Liz: Like I said, totally bad at this.

Josh: Oh well, review!


	10. Ch 9 Ready to Strike

Phineas: Are you sure you're okay?

ME: Of course I am. Just get me some more hot chocolate.

Phineas: Well…okay…just don't move.

ME: Do I ever?

Phineas: Are you feeling okay?

ME: Yeah, yeah, fine. Now shoo! I need to open the chapter!

Phineas: Going.

ME: So I'm back! *Whispers to Liz* What happened when I was gone?

Liz: I lied to Ellie about my leg and Ferb eavesdropped on Josh and Phin.

ME: Omigosh! That was unexpected!

Liz: Really?

ME: Yes!...No, not really. I'm the author I know everything.

Liz: That's kind of creepy…

Phineas: Tell me about it.

ME: Enjoy!

Josh's pov

"How did you guys get out of swimming?" I asked Phin and Liz. "I told my counselor I was chafing."

"You would say that." Liz said, turning up her nose. "I passed off my split shin as an excuse."

"I told the lifeguard I was going to puke." Phin said. "He let me go really quickly."

"I bet." Liz said, laughing. "So what are we going to do about the World Division? I mean, we're pretty much protected against Carter, but what about the others?" We looked at each other as we finished the designs on the healing ray gun.

"Karo is currently our biggest problem." Phin put in. "And anyway, she seems to be in charge." I nodded.

"So if we take her out, WD is going to have a tough time getting themselves back together." I said.

" I wouldn't be too sure about that." Liz disagreed. " They don't seem like the kind of people who let their operation be crippled that easily."

"What are you talking about easy?" I asked. "Getting _to _Karo will probably be harder than taking her down. I mean, we'll have to go through Man Mountain, creepy-hair girl, _and _other dude that always comes out at the last minute."

"But we already did that." Phin pointed out.

"Do you guys actually think that was their best shot?" I asked. "You're so stupid! They were just waiting until we thought we'd beat them to show how strong the World Division actually is."

"Did you just call us _stupid_?" Liz asked. I gulped and looked to Phin for assistance. He shrugged in a way that said 'seriously, you're on your own'. I glared at him. He sighed.

"Look, it doesn't matter what he said as long as we work together long enough to stop WD from sicking all those robo-warships on the world." Phin said. We turned to look at him.

"What robo-warships?" I asked.

"The ones I just detected on my scanner." Phin said, turning the hand-held scanner towards us. By the looks of the scanner, there were dozens of heavily armed robotic warships heading out across the globe. I gaped in horror.

"By tomorrow morning…" I began.

"They'll be all over the world, ready to strike." Liz finished. "And there's nothing we'll be able to do to stop them."

"Guess again." Phin said.

Liz's pov

"So how about, Team Linked Ones?" Josh suggested as we walked through the woods in our new, stronger, protective suits.

"No way. That would only work if we had Ferb, Nick, and Ellie with us, and we already decided we weren't going to do that." Phin said.

"Okay, um, Team Awesome!" Josh suggested again.

"Taken. That husband-and-wife couples team on Minute to Win It." I said, picking at the spandex on my arms. "Why don't we just call ourselves the Alliance?" I asked.

"I like that." Phin said. I smiled.

"Really?" I felt butterflies in my stomach for some odd reason.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"I hate it." Josh said.

"Big surprise there." Phin muttered. I glared at Josh.

"So go jump in a lake." I said. He spread his arms wide.

"That's what we're supposed to be doing anyway!" He yelled.

"Guys, focus. We need to get past the three who have it out for us, find the detonator or whatever it is they're using to control the ships, destroy it, then try to get back to camp alive in the confusion." Phin said.

"Great plan." I said.

"Thanks." Phin answered.

"It'll never work." Josh said.

"Pessimist."

"Optimist."

"Boys."

Phineas: Why do you like risking out lives in these books?

ME: It's what the people want to see. Plus, it's really, really, fun.

Phineas: I'm gonna drop a chainsaw on you. This time on purpose.

ME: Bring it.

*violent noises sound in the back ground*

Liz: Review! (Hopefully we'll all still be alive for the next chapter.)


	11. Ch 10 No Death For The Wicked

ME: And we're back. Enjoy the next chapter while we clean up from our little – disagreement – last chapter.

Josh's pov

We peered through the trees at Johns – Man Mountain – Mac – creepy last-minute dude - and Lade – freakish chick. Phin pointed to his tracking device in triumph. I nodded grudgingly. I really didn't think it would work. But this plan was going to backfire big time. I could tell I wasn't wrong there.

"We need to get past them. What's the plan now, genius?" I asked Phin. He wasn't paying any attention to me, just staring at Liz. I looked at her. She was staring back. I saw her nod after a while. "Hey!" I hissed as loud as I dared. "You guys are doing your little telepathy thing and leaving me out!"

"Even if we could thought-speak to you, we wouldn't." Phin said, still upset about me calling his plan stupid. And him, for that matter. Well anyway, I wasn't wrong, that was for sure. They were just too young and naïve to notice that yet. Then again, I was only one year older than them.

"Shut up shorty." I said. "Let's just get this disaster-in-waiting over with. Move, Freak Show."

"After you." Phin said.

"Ladies first." Liz agreed. I sighed and iced down to the wack-jobs.

"Hey freaks! Let's play follow the leader." I said.

Liz's pov

Phin and I laughed as Josh dodged the bullets of WD's amateur hour team. _Ready? _I said.

_Always. _Phin replied. He took my hand and pressed a button on his suit. We both turned invisible. _The invisibility was a nice touch. _He said.

_Thanks. _I replied. He looked over at me as we levitated over the heads of the non-suspecting doomcops.

_So seriously, was it for the plan, or did you invent it just to make Josh look stupid?_ Phin asked.

_Just to make Josh look stupid._ I said. I felt a disturbance in the air. A large energy source had just gone off. I guessed it was a rocket launcher. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Mac had fired at us. I turned to Phin. _I hope you're good at dodging. INCOMING!_ The next few minutes were a series of movements in all directions and directions I didn't even know existed. Phin was very good at dodging. Then again, Mac was very good at shooting.

"Ahh!" Phin yelped as a missile grazed his spine. His flight faltered and he looked into my invisible eyes with his own invisible ones. "Lizzie, you have to find the remote or whatever and disarm it. I'll stay here and keep him busy." He took off the camo button and strapped it onto my suit.

"Be careful." I said. He nodded and pushed me away, instantly visible. I watched him dodging the shots desperately, than ran. I ran as hard as I could until I saw a high-tech little building. Thinking it was the place they stored the remote, I followed a group of men and women in black towards the door. They reminded me of something Phin had told me to look out for. _People in black, people in black, where have I heard that before?_

Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to the ground and tripped on a rock…and fell right through the man in front of me. _It's a trap! It's a trap! It's a trap! _The little voice in my head yelled. I tried to run, but felt strong rope wrap around my legs. I crashed to the ground and tried to roll, but it was too late. A man was on top of me, ripping the camo button off my suit and tying my hands behind me. I tried shocking him, but the rope must have been a neutralizer, because I couldn't shoot even the tiniest sparks into him. I was forced to my feet and I glared into the face of my captor. Wait. Red hair, pointy nose, piercing, emotionless eyes….Carter! Phin's dad! He was alive!

Josh: Oh man, Carter? I hate that guy!

Liz: So does everyone else in the sane world doof-brain.

Josh: I thought you got captured.

Liz: This whole thing happened before, remember? This is just a playback of the whole thing.

ME: Give the girl a prize! Anyway, remember to review and yell at me for not killing Carter when I had the chance.

Phineas: I can do that right here.

ME: uh oh.


	12. Ch 11 Homebase

Liz: *whispering to Josh* Where are the others? What are we supposed to do?

Josh: *also whispering* Just say something like – um, enjoy the chapter.

Liz: Wait, ktag just texted me. She/he and Phin are punishing us for ditching them last time!

Josh: Oh great! Well, say _something_!

Liz: No way! I did it last time! You do it now!

Josh: What?

Liz: Just do it!

Josh: Fine! *normal tone* Um, hi, uh. Enjoy the chapter!

Liz's pov

"So this is the base of the great World Division?" I asked. "Lame!" We were in a shack. Just a shack. Like I said, lame! This is what we were afraid of? Wow, this was going to be easier than I thought. Then Karo pressed the hidden button. An elevator-like thing rose from the floor and up to the ceiling. I gaped. It was smoking, and glowing all green and futuristicy. **(I know I spelled that wrong!) **

"Welcome to the World Division's home base." Karo said. "And get ready to meet the rest of the High Command." I gulped.

"Somehow I doubt that's good for me." I said.

"It's not." Carter assured me.

Josh's pov

I took out the Phin cam, as I like to call it. Aka, the eye cam I had installed on Phineas Flynn. I pulled up his location and felt my forehead. When I got my hands on him…..

**Target Detected. Speed: 50 miles per hour**

_50 mph? _How was that even humanly possible? Then I remembered that Phin was an Ember. He was advanced for a Shadow, much more a human. I thought of following him, than remembered that that place was pretty much a candy-coated death trap. I felt my forehead again and winced. I had a bruise the size of a golf ball_. If Phin's he so tough, I'm sure he can take care of himself. _

Phin's pov

I flew as fast as I could away from Josh. I was following the thin thought-trail Liz had left. This was how I knew she wasn't dead. I could still follow her thoughts like the smell of Mom's tacos. I felt a strong pull in another direction and followed it. I didn't think WD knew about our weird little telepathic thing. At least, I hoped so. As long as they didn't know about it, I could track her.


	13. Ch 12 Finding Lizzie

ME: Liz is in big trouble now.

Phineas: Oh yeah. Who's gonna have to run past the freak show to save her?

ME: Well, that would give things away. Right now, you think she is dead.

Phineas: That's not good.

ME: Not at all. And where's Liz and Josh? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!

Phineas: Liz just texted me. The teleporter chambers got backed up again. They'll be here soon.

ME: Soon as in the end of the chapter.

Phineas: Exactly.

ME: *sighs in frustration* Fine. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Phin's pov

"Where's Liz?" I asked. Josh looked at me from tying Mac up. He shrugged, worry flashing across his face.

"She should have been back by now." He said. "Oh man. When I knew your plan wasn't going to work, I didn't consider the fact that one of us might not come back! What are we going to tell Ellie?" He asked. I shook my head, refusing to believe it. Too long. Where was she?

"We have to go look for her." I said. Josh shook his head.

"No way are we following her into whatever horrible fate awaits us in there." Josh said. I turned my back on him.

"I'm going to look. And when I find her, I'm going to tell her that you were too chicken to come with me." I said. Josh grabbed my arm.

"No way are you going in there. I'm older than you so you have to listen to me." He said. But I can read people like books. And he was very unsure of himself.

"you may be older." I said, my voice deathly calm. "But I have more power."

Liz's pov

"I told you one of them would get in." Carter said. "And I caught the first little birdy." Karo stepped out from the shadows. She smiled as I squirmed away from her.

"Well done Artemis." She said. "But there's still two others out there." I snorted.

"Artemis?" I laughed. "you know that's a goddess, right Carter?" Carter tensed, appalled that a child would question his insane level of macho-ness.

"Of course." He said to Karo. "But every good trap…" He jerked my hair and I yelped in pain. "Needs some bait."

"This is not going to end well." I groaned under my breath. _Phineas, if you can hear this, please help me. Hurry. _

Phineas: Intense. I am so awesome.

ME: Don't flatter yourself. This story isn't over yet.

Liz: We're here!

Josh: And tired!

ME and Phineas: Called it!


	14. Ch 14 VOTE

VOTE

I AM BORED JUST WRITING ONE STORY AT A TIME

BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT ANOTHER TO WRITE

SO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND HELP

GO VOTE

VOTE!


	15. Ch 15 Jail Break

Liz's pov

"This is the High Command." Karo said, smiling evilly. "They're all dying to meet you." I groaned.

"Crap." I said. The first one to step forward was a girl. Well, I guess the appropriate word would be a young woman. She was definitely not our age. She had hair that was died so many colors it was confusing. She was kind of short, only about a foot taller than me.

"Camille." She said. She morphed into a grizzly bear, then a tiger, then a dragon. I screamed. She looked at me with hunger in her hunter's eyes. Then she morphed back to human. "I guess we wouldn't want to leave your little friends out of the party." I glared at her with as much fire as I could get into a glare at the moment. Which wasn't much.

"My name is Tark." A cloaked man said. At least, I assumed it was a man. I couldn't see anything through his hood. He was tall, but that was all I could tell from his appearance. He lifted his arm in that creepy way all cloaked figures do, and I was almost blown away in a tornado. Then he aimed his cloaked arm to the ground, and it opened up next to me. I screamed and tried to grip the ground as I slid towards the opening. But you can't grip very well with your hands and ankles bound. The abyss closed up right before I would have fallen to my doom.

"You already know me." Karo said. "Which is why I won't go as easy as the others." I moaned. _Just kill me now. Wait, no not literally!_

Phineas' pov

I felt Liz's fear from a mile away. Literally. I followed it, flying faster and faster as I went. I saw a little shack in the woods. _Yep, that's it._ I thought. Typical Carter, disguising his lair in the most obvious place. It was _always_ the shack in the woods. I flew into it and landed on the floor. Oops.

I was instantly surrounded by a dozen armed guards. I shrugged at them.

"Well that didn't work." I said in a fake-surrender tone. They lowered their guns a little. I telekinetically blasted all of their guns. They stepped back a little. I shook my head. "These guys just don't know when to quit." I said. I lifted them all up in the air. The way my telekinesis works is that it allows me to bend gravity and molecular structure. So I bent the gravity that was usually applied on the guards' bodies so they could stay in the air a long time. Long enough for me to break. And enter. I love my powers.

3rd person

Liz's motionless body was sprawled on the floor. Karo looked at her handy work with satisfaction. She turned to Carter and nodded. Carter came up to the girl and touched her skin, almost lovingly. Then he strapped a device to her chest and attached the cameo device to it. It instantly disappeared.

"Are you sure we can trust you?" Karo asked. "With your connections to the children, you might become emotionally compromised."

"Completely." Carter said. "Connections are just a means of getting to them, getting under their skin." Karo nodded. From the hallway, Phineas nodded too.

"I couldn't agree more Daddy." He said. Then he burst through the doors. "I'm here." He said. "your lives just got better."

Liz's pov

I woke up to complete and total chaos. The instant I saw Carter hit the wall beside me I thought _Phineas._ And I wasn't wrong. He was surrounded by the High Command and some of their minions. Carter looked at me in surprise.

"you're awake." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act so surprised butt-head." I said. "Children generally heal faster than adults making the healing factor of a child shadow faster by at least 50%." Carter nodded, apparently not surprised at all that I knew all of this. Then again, not much surprises him, so I'm told.

"Hi Lizzie." Phin said, hovering over me. I smiled.

"Beware falling objects." I said. He looked confused.

"Huh? Umph!" Phin groaned as a beam landed on top of him. "Ohhhhhhh. Crap." He said in pain. I sighed.

"Just get me out of these things." I said, holding out my wrists as I sat up. He looked at them and they snapped open. "Thanks." I said.

"ahhh!" Carter was re-slammed into the wall by Phin's telekinesis.

"Thanks. Again." I said. He nodded.

"you're welcome. Just _get this off of me!_" I rolled my eyes and shot electricity into the beam. It disintegrated. I looked up as a roar of thunder and an upcoming tornado formed above us.

"Let's go." I said.

"Um, help?" Phin said. I sighed.

"Walk it off Ember." I said.

Phineas: you are so ungrateful!

Liz: Just chill and deal with it. You're a big boy.

ME: Break it up you two.

Josh: Since when are you so considerate?

ME: I'm not. I just don't think our little conversations should take up so much page time.

Phineas: Makes sense. Review!

Liz: I thought I got to say it this time!

Phineas: _Oops. _


	16. Ch 16 Promise Me

Josh: This is the – um – I don't actually know what chapter this is.

ME: This is why I'm in charge.

Phineas: So open the chapter, boss.

ME: And that's why he's my favorite.

Phineas: Ha.

Liz: Shut up pizza-face.

ME: Welcome and enjoy seeing these three kids get themselves in major doo-doo!

All: What?

Phin's pov

I crawled behind Lizzie towards the exit. Everything behind us was either destroyed or exploded. I was breathing heavily, tired from scrambling to get out of the maze the High Command was chasing us through. And from getting crushed by a beam. Liz turned to me and for once I saw anxiety on her face. She was worried about me.

"How you holdin up back there, Phin?" She asked. I nodded, trying to smile for her sake.

"I'm fine." I wheezed. She smirked.

"you are _not_ fine." She said. I rubbed my chest. This was getting hard. "Here, we can probably take a break over here." She said. She motioned to a corner that was secluded from the rest of the rooms and hallways in this never-ending chasm of space. I dropped down and sighed, resting, willing myself to heal. But I'm not Isabella. Liz flopped down beside me and I felt her shoulder on mine. It felt good. She turned to me suddenly. "Phin, can you be completely honest with me for a minute?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure, what's up Lizzie?" I coughed. She looked down.

"About this Isabella you keep talking about." She began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you together?" Liz seemed sort of embarrassed. I shook my head.

"No. I thought I maybe like her last summer, but I don't think she likes me back." I said, filled with regret. Liz put her hand on my arm.

"It happens to everyone. Like sometimes, you meet this kid at camp, and you have a lot in common, but they keep talking about someone else and you think they probably won't want to be with you even if you were their only choice, and – "

"Liz." I said. "Are you saying you – like me?" I asked. Liz looked up cautiously. She nodded.

"Is that a problem?" She asked defensively.

"No." I said. "Because I like you too." She looked at me.

"Real - "She broke off because I was leaning towards her. She leaned towards me. Then it happened. Our lips met and I fell into a world of happiness. I could see why Candace was so into relationships. It was the missing piece of summer that I could never figure out. We broke apart a minute later and looked into each other's eyes.

"Promise me." Liz said. "Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always remember this moment." She said. I nodded.

"I promise."

Phineas: That's the whole problem though. We never forgot.

Liz: Are you saying _I'm _the problem?

Phineas: No! I'm just saying that ever since the - *ktag clubs Phineas over the head with a crowbar*

ME: They're not supposed to know that yet! Uh, move along folks, nothing to see here! Review!


	17. Ch 17 Break The Ice

ME: Guess what happens this chapter?

Josh: I come in!

Liz: And you get your butt kicked!

Josh: You don't know that happens!

Liz: you don't know it doesn't.

Phineas: I think you both are toast. Crispy, burnt toast.

ME: Ooo-kayyy. Enjoy the chapter.

Josh's pov

I don't know why I checked Phin's eye cam. I still didn't care about the little guy, I guess I just wanted to know how Liz was, if he had found her. I caught myself wishing that if Phin died he died with his eyes open so I could see Liz. I sort-of have feelings for her. When I turned the eye cam on, Phin's eyes were closed. _Crap._ I thought. Then they opened and I saw – Liz. But what? Why was she so close to his face? _Oh no. _I thought. They were together. I closed the handheld device with anger. I would come and 'help' them. And possibly make sure Phin had an 'unfortunate accident' along the way.

Liz's pov

I kissed Phin again and smiled, resting in his arms. We stayed that way for a long time. Then we heard the boot steps on the shiny floor and realized our mistake too late. We made eye contact. _In hindsight, we probably should have kissed when we were out._ Phin said. I nodded, still not really getting the danger we were in. Then giant hailstones hit us on the head. I got it right before we blacked out.

Ferb's pov

"Where is Phineas?" I asked Josh. He was the only other person in the cabin. His eyes flicked to Phin's empty bunk. His eyes came away confused. I read his lying thoughts and frowned darkly. "Don't even _think_ about feeding my some lame lie. I can tell when you're lying."

"Hey, I don't know man. I thought he was somewhere, but I just checked and he's really not there." Josh said. I detected a bent truth in Josh's mind.

"DO. NOT. TRY. TO. TRICK. ME." I said. You can tell when I'm upset when I speak much more than usual. Josh was really nervous now.

"Yeah, and where's Liz?" ellie asked, coming in behind me. She doesn't really have a lot of talking issues. She just doesn't because she chooses to let Liz do all the talking. ("Less work for me." She had explained to me earlier.) Josh backed up.

"Guys, didn't they tell you?" He asked. I was confused.

"If this is about that other night when you told Phineas to 'lie to Ferb', then no." I said. Josh turned pale.

"You heard that?" Josh asked. I nodded. "Well, the truth is – and Phineas was kind of embarrassed to tell you this – Phineas and Liz, they're together."

Josh's pov

"Like, _together_ together?" Ellie asked. I nodded. _Josh, you are smooth._ I thought. Ferb and Ellie were shocked that their younger siblings would keep this a secret from them. I was impressed with my little fake-truth. Maybe I would keep Phin alive so that he could die by the hands of Ferb. Oh yes. That's what I would do. I mean, I had _told _Phin about my crush on Liz, how could he do this to me? Whatever he got, he so had it coming.

Long story short, I got away from Ferb and Ellie. Nick was not a problem – I didn't even see him. I followed the paths of wreckage to a shack in the woods. I had iced all over my body, so if anyone shot me, I would have about 3 inches of super-dense ice between the shot and me. I walked up to the shack. It looked pretty ordinary.

"Do you want to find your friend?" A girl was behind me. I whipped around.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and morphed into a bloody and bound Liz. She then morphed back, giggling. "You're insane." I said. She actually seemed to find suffering amusing.

"Maybe. But I do know where your friends are." She said. I didn't want to trust her. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. Liz and Phin would have been smarter.

"Take me there." I said.

Phineas' pov

"You don't scare me." I said to Carter. He smirked.

"Is that so?" He backhanded me viciously across the face. The slap hurt, but I didn't whimper or give him the satisfaction of seeing fear in my eyes.

"Yes it is." I said. I couldn't reach him through the neutralizers on my wrists and ankles, or the energy field that prevented me from getting out, but not him from getting in. "Nice little toy here. You invent it all on your own?" I gestured to the field. "Of course, if Ferb or I had built it, it would have been many times stronger." Carter growled. I went on happily. "Maybe sixty times. Or a hundred."

"Just being modest." Liz added from a cage next to me. "And we could have made it stronger still. By adding to yours." She corrected at the last minute. I nodded.

"So, how long til you admit you're scared of two 11-year-olds?" I asked.

"I'm not scared. I'm just cautious." Carter said.

"That's enough." Karo said, coming up to Carter's side.

"So did your parents really like Karo syrup, or did you just change it to that because you didn't know it gives kids with a grudge against you and no time material?" I asked. She looked at me with eyes of stone cold blue ice.

"None of your business. Now get back to the middle of the cage or you will die sooner than you can." She said. Liz and I scooted to the center of our cages. There was no messing with Karo when she talked like that – unless you had your powers, of course.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"You're getting a visitor." Karo said. "The icy one." She exchanged a look of pure glee with Carter. "And our collection will be complete."

"No." Liz said. "Then you'll only have 3 links of a 6-link chain."

"But then again," Karo said, "3 is a lucky number."

Josh: Really ktag? Why do I have to be the one walking into the trap?

Phineas: And why is he out to get me?

ME: Guys, chill. I have to do something right now. Just – um, meet behind the mall at 3 or something.

Phineas: Or we could just step outside for a second.

Josh: you're on pointy!

ME: O-kay. Well, at least I still have Liz to help me with this.

Liz: yep. Do I get candy now?

ME: Later. Do the announcement first.

Liz: Okay! *turns to audience*

**ATTENTION READERS OF THIS STORY**

**KTAG IS IN NEED OF YOUR VOTES**

**ON WHAT S/HE SHOULD WRITE NEXT**

**SO GO TO THEIR PROFILE**

**AND VOTE**

**VOTE **

**VOTE!**


	18. Ch 18 Peirs Morgan Ladies and Gentlemen

ME: So we're back!

Phineas: And this time we have a guest star!

Liz: Don't give it away!

Josh's pov

"Did – you – have – to – come – right – up – to – Karo?" Phin asked between kicks. I was more and more grateful that they weren't landing on me than anything. He was kicking his dad in the head. Carter slouched to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, at least you got free." I snapped. "And what was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch you guys die?" Liz came over, dodging shots from Tark. He was one messed-up weather dude. I froze the ground around us so the minions couldn't get over to us. This was suckish. How were we supposed to get rid of these guys?

"Phin, Josh." Liz said.

"What's up?" Phin pushed a field around us.

"We need to split up. They have less a chance of defeating us if it's one on one." She said.

"Less a chance but lucky them they don't need it." I said sarcastically.

"Liz is right." Phin said. "We need to at least try to confront one of them alone. Because right now, we're getting our butts kicked." I looked at my friends. Liz, the girl I – um, had feelings for. She was powerful. But maybe too inexperienced. I looked at Phin. He was an Ember. He was strong, powerful. I saw him wince as a particularly powerful bolt of lightning struck the field. I nodded slowly.

"Let's do it." I said. "But how are we supposed to get past them to get them to chase us?" I wondered. We looked at each other, confused.

"This story is rubbish. Complete and total train wreck, literally. Am I the only one smelling smoke here? PU!" We looked over at the unexpected voice.

"OMG IT'S PEIRS MORGAN!" Camille screamed. Karo squealed in delight and the men all gathered around the famed nasty judge, begging for his autograph.

"Thanks ktag!" Phineas said, running in one direction. We ran in another. I turned to Liz before we parted.

"I have no idea what just happened." I said.

So that's it for now, hope you enjoyed. And also, this story is not getting many views so I'm shortening planned chapters, squeezing some together and wrapping this up so I can get into writing something a little more Discovery-related. Remember, vote on what story I should write next! Thanks!

I LOVE PEIRS MORGAN!


	19. Ch 19 Frozen

ME: So this is the next chapter in the story.

Phineas: *sarcastically* Great intro.

ME: Oh shut up you.

Phineas: Smile first.

ME: *smiles cheesily*

Phineas: *takes a picture on his phone* Thanks!

Liz's pov

I tried to get down, but it's hard to concentrate when you're being lifted into the air by a mini-tornado and pelted with everything nature's got. I sent a bolt of electricity towards a lightning bolt, deflecting it and hitting Tark. He shuddered and I fell to the ground. _That's it! _He was vulnerable to lightning! I blew on my hands.

"Come on Tarky. Afraid of a little heat?" I said in a mocking voice. _Come and get it tough guy._

Josh's pov

I sent a blast of ice towards Camille. She dodged with the tiger's reflexes. I groaned.

"Can we just get this over with?" I whined.

"Sure." Camille said. "I always hated to see a poor, dumb animal suffer." She jumped towards my neck. The instant she touched, I sent the ice through her body, through her muscles, veins, and molecules. Then I took away the extra layers of ice and squirmed out from under her huge frozen jaws. I put her inside a huge ice cube just in case. Then I ran towards the placed that looked like it was experiencing technical difficulties. As I ran I thought about defeating Camille with giddy glee. _Phin was right! _I thought. _I did it! I actually did it!_

Liz's pov

I surrounded Tark with a ball of electricity. He screamed, trying to fight back. I pushed hard, trying to contain him with everything I had. _Come on! _I thought. _Come _on_! _I felt my strength draining as I held onto pushing my power into him with all I had. Just when I was about to pass out, Tark slumped over. I collapsed to the dirt, relieved. Then he got up. _Crap. _I thought. I tried to get to my feet, but I was just too tired. Too tired. I couldn't do it. _I'm sorry Phin. _I thought. Tark took out a knife, and held it over my neck.

Phin's pov

Carter was inside my mind, inside my memories. They appeared as a bunch of files in a file cabinet, to 'simulate what's happening to simple minds', as Carter had earlier put it. Normally, the whole time he's in your brain, you can't move at all. Normally. But if you think the term 'normal' applies to me, why are you even here?

"Carter?" I said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Do you want me to get you something? I wouldn't feel right if my guest was uncomfortable."

Josh's pov

Tark raised the knife to kill Liz. I thought fast, but my instincts thought faster. I shot an icy equivalent of a train going 50mph at him. Needless to say, he was shoved back a few feet. I helped Liz to her feet, but she was too exhausted to do anything but lean on me. I dragged her towards the deeper woods. I am not that strong.

"You foolish children are going to pay for this." Tark said, I tugged Liz desperately. _Come on, come on, come on! _Tark raised his hand and the ground opened up beneath us. Liz was too tired to scream, but I did enough of that for both of us. The world disolved into blackness, and we passed out.

Phineas: Well that's not good for you guys. I'm doing okay though.

Liz: Then again, you are ktag's favorite, so you might die.

Josh: Yeah, what's up with killing the favorites?

ME: Do you want to be a favorite?

Josh: Yes! I mean no! I mean – I WANNA LIVE!

Phineas: Wimp.

ME: VOTE ON MY PROFILE!

Phineas: AND REVIEW!


	20. Ch 20 Detonator

ME: You're probably wondering why this chapter is called detonator….

Josh: RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELVES!

ME: *claps hand over his mouth* Enjoy the chapter! Hehe.

Phin's pov

My movement was sluggish. I wasn't used to moving without control of my body.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Carter mocked. "Can't get the hang of dream-walking?" He laughed. "Maybe you should ask Ferb for help. As I see here – " He took out a paper from a file. " – 'Ferb is always better at everything. I wonder if Mom wishes _he _was her birth son.'"

"Shut. UP!" I yelled. Then I realized Carter had made a mistake. I ran through his words again. _What's the matter Phineas? Can't get the hand of dream-walking?_ I smiled. Dream-walking. I closed my 'eyes' and thought about running towards Carter. I thought about doing random ninja-like movements on him. I heard him moan and groan and cry out as I hit him again and again. With my _eyes closed. _Snipe! I sensed the entrance to Carter's mind in my thoughts. It you're wondering how I'm doing this – it's my mind and I can do whatever I want. But I actually have the random ninja powers. I opened my eyes and jump-kicked Carter into his own mind, sealing off the link between us.

I opened my physical eyes and looked at Carter. He was rubbing his head and moaning, disoriented. I walked over and stood above him. I felt so alive, for once I had fought him and _won. _I karate kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Then I followed Liz's thought trail. It led to a big gaping hole in the ground.

Josh's pov

"I mean, 'little green men'? That is so cliché! How do they know that Marians aren't seven feet tall and pink? You know?" Liz said. I made a face.

"I have no idea." I said. She had been carrying on like this for the twenty minutes, ever since we woke from a deep unconsciousness. We were now in a tunnel beneath the woods/camp/whatever.

"Also, you know what bugs me about Oktober Fest?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"The name. I mean, what kind of a doomcop makes a holiday _in September _named Oktober Fest? Am I right?" Liz seemed really upset, but I knew it wasn't because of her favorite German holiday. It was because we hadn't gotten out of the tunnel yet.

"Do you always talk this much when you're nervous?" I asked. She blushed.

"Sorry." Then she looked at me. " Josh."

"Yes?"

"How is it that I can see you?" I realized Liz's point as soon as she said it. _DUH! _I thought.

"Daylight!" I said. We ran towards the end of the tunnel as fast as we could. But instead of leading outside, it lead into a small room. I looked around. No one was there. "It's clear." I whispered.

"Then why are you whispering?" Liz whispered back. We crawled out into the room. There were a lot of buttons in it. Also a big blinking red one under glass. Liz and I walked over to it. "What do you think it does?" She asked.

"Well, it's big, red, blinking, under glass, and has a label saying 'Self Destruct' on it. I'll give you one guess." I said. Liz smirked.

"Okay smart guy." Liz said, a sneaky smile on her face. "Dare you to touch it." I was tempted to take it, and rub my victory and machoness in Phin's face. Then I got smart.

"No! no, no, no, no. Absolutely not. Dares are what got us into this situation in the first place." I said. "Remember?" Liz's smirk vanished.

"Oh yeah." She said. Then she grinned again. "But how much worse could things get?" I let my sense of adventure – yes, I have one – and my feelings for Liz get in the way of my good judgment. I opened up the glass top and Liz's eyes widened in glee. I put my hand down towards it in agonizingly slow motion. Liz giggled in delight. I watched her face. So cute. _Phineas Flynn I hate you. _

"What are you doing?" A voice yelled. Caught off guard, my hand shoved down unexpectedly. Right on the Self Destruct button.

"Self Destruct Enabled." A computerized voice said.

"What did you _do_?" Phin asked. I grabbed Liz's arm and the three of us rushed for the exit. Until it closed. So did the vents, the tunnels, and all the possible escape routes. Karo's voice laughed over the intercom.

"You children are no match for the World Division." She said.

"Well your entire base is about to be blown to bits, so I wouldn't say that." Phin pointed out, ignoring the counting down numbers about our heads.

"But with you in it." Karo said. " And without you, what's to stop us from capturing the other Linked Shadow children?" We looked at each other in horror. We'd forgotten our siblings.

"Leave them alone!" Phin yelled. Carter's harsh laughter answered him.

"Enjoy your doom, and remember – we will enjoy making Ferb, Nick, and Ellie suffer before they die." He said. Phin tried to open a door in the wall, but apparently the room had neutralizers built into the walls and his telekinesis bounced right off.

"Phin stop." Liz said. "We can't get out. It's no use." Phin turned to her, his eyes full of the fear of being helpless.

"We have to…stop them….have to…..save Ferb….can't let him get them….can't let him….can't let him…." Phin collapsed to the ground and put his head in his hands. "Can't." He said. "Can't, can't, can't, can't." Over and over like a mantra. When he looked up, there was determination in his eyes. "How long until we're blown to bits?" He asked.

"Thirty seconds." I said, "Why?"

"Just trust me." Phin said. "If I can get through to the mainframe of WD's operation, I think I can stop them from ever leaving this base." I didn't question him, just gestured to the buttons. Phin walked over, completely confident. "Liz, I want you to get into basics – the automatic doors, alarms, trip wires – shut everything down. Josh, you do the same with the other control bases. Cut them off from each other. I'll go for the vehicles and planes." We walked over and found our way into the mainframe of WD. We did as we were told and were done with five seconds to spare. Phin came over with 3 left. "That'll have to do, we're almost out of time, everyone hang onto me." He said, running towards us. Liz and I grabbed his arms as fast as we could.

_**BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

Josh: OMG we're DEAD!

Phineas: That's just in the story you cheese-brain.

Josh: Girlfriend stealer!

Phineas: Is it my fault I'm more attractive than you?

ME & Liz: O.o

Josh: Why I outta…

ME: Um….REVIEW!

Liz: AND VOTE!


	21. Ch 21 Aliens For A Day

ME: I'm upset.

Phineas: What's wrong?

ME: Only 4 people have voted on my poll! I KNOW there's more people than that reading this! I checked the traffic!

Phineas: You mean you guys all drive cars?

ME: NO YOU DOOFUS TRAFFIC MEANS HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THE STORY!

Phineas: You _are _upset.

ME: Told you.

Phineas: Well, you heard ktag, VOTE! And if you already voted – you are now officially crowned special people by the officials of ktag and her/his co-hosts!

Liz's pov

I coughed, getting up slowly. All I could think was _Where am I? _for about three seconds. Then I saw the wreckage and all I could think was _How in the fudging heck did we survive that? _I looked around.

"Phin?" I called cautiously. "Josh?" I looked at the burned metal and felt a sick sensation in my stomach. "Phin! Josh!" I yelled, no longer afraid of being heard. My mistake.

"Stupid girl. Your friends could not have possibly survived that. You shouldn't have either." Carter said. I clenched my fists. He smiled, but it was definitely _not _a nice smile. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe _you _are the only one we need." He motioned to some of his men, and they surrounded me with guns cocked.

"What do you want? What did you do with my friend? My boyfriend?" I asked harshly.

"Boyfriend?" Carter asked.

"Phin. Your son." I said. Carter seemed to find that amusing.

"That's…odd. Anyway, there is no sign of them. They must have been vaporized in the explosion." Carter said. I wanted so bad to kick his sorry a-butt. So bad. But I didn't feel like I had enough strength anymore. I felt empty. I felt broken. I felt defeated. I _was _defeated.

Josh's pov

I moaned and sat up. My head hurt like crazy, like someone had taken my brain out to play bowling ball. I looked around at what used to be the base of the World Division. It now looked like my bedroom. Except, you know, smoking. And burning. And with blood and gigantic pieces of metal everywhere…wait, I think I have giant pieces of metal….

Wait. Wait. I wasn't the only one who had been inside the base when it had exploded. All of a sudden the blood on the ground meant a lot more to me. I closed my eyes and hoped I was just having a concussion and Phin and Liz had been outside when it exploded. But there's some catches to being a genius.

"Phin?" I called. "Liz?" I waited. "Come on guys, please answer." There was no sound except for my heavy, painful breathing. "Please." Suddenly I heard a familiar sarcastic voice. I started to run towards it. I would know that voice anywhere. "Liz."

I burst through the trees and took all the minions by surprise. I froze them before they had time to scream or shoot me, and grabbed Liz. Together, we iced away. When I was sure we were far enough away, I stopped. Liz slid off my back and smiled at me.

"Josh! You're alive!" She said.

"And so are you!" I said back. We hugged and I got lost in the moment.

"Wait." Liz said. "Where's Phin?"

"Exactly what I was wondering." Karo said, coming up behind us.

"wow you guys are really quiet." I said.

"And psychic." Liz added. Karo nodded.

"yes, we are." She said. "And also, we are pretty sure Phineas Flynn was vaporized trying to save you two."

"Not _trying." _I said. "It's not 'trying' if it works." I said.

"Yeah, and you thought Josh was dead too." Liz added. "So you're probably wrong again. You know what they say, 'never underestimate your enemy'."

"Good point." Camille said. "But Phineas is an Ember. And Embers have more power than the two of you combined. So technically, we don't need you around if he _is _alive."

"Did we say _alive?" _I asked. "We meant a ghost. You better watch out – _ooooooooo!" _

"Nice try." Tark said. Carter smirked.

"Say goodbye kids, you're about to meet your doom." Camille said.

"Hi Doom!" Liz said. "Oh wait – it's for you." I smiled as the four members of the High Command shrieked and ran as they were burned by fire from above. Well, not exactly.

"Hi guys!" Phin said. "I found this cool flying saucer and thought you guys might need a lift!"

Ferb's pov

"What was that explosion do you think?" I asked Ellie. She shrugged.

"But if I had to guess," She said, "I'd say my step-sister and your step-brother aren't that far behind it." Nick nodded. We both looked at him. "Do you _ever _talk?" Ellie asked him. He shook his head. We shrugged at each other. There was a semi-awkward pause.

_Do you think they're in trouble? _I asked.

"Yeah." Ellie said. She paused. "Wanna get a snow cone?"

_Yes. _I said immediately. Nick flashed a thumbs up. I stared at him. _I can see how that would get annoying. _I thought.

ME: YAAAYYY! You guys are alive! *turns around and shrieks* And you're right behind me!

Phineas: Sorry, did we scare you?

ME: You meant to do that!

Liz, Phin and Josh: yes, yes we did.

ME: That's kinda creepy.

Phineas: Speaking of creepy, are you working on your Halloween special yet?

ME: I was, but then I had to re-write it and WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN WORK ON TWO STORIES AT THE EXACT SAME MOMENT?

Liz: Maybe you're working on two computers.

Josh: And have four hands.

ME: You can see me!

Liz: Awkward….review and vote!

Phineas: Vote now! All the characters are!Except we don't count for some reason!

Josh: Vote for the children! (Which would be us children btw. Vote for us to live.)

All: VOTE!


	22. Ch 22 Burn

ME: AAAAHHHHHH!

Josh: FIRE!

Phineas: CALL 911!CALL911!

Liz: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *all turn and run* THAT WAY! *all turn around and run the other way*

ME: ENJOY! AAAAHHHHH!

Phineas' pov

It was finally over. All the hurt, horror, and confusion. Over. I ran my hand along the ceiling. It seemed so peaceful here, so abnormally eventless. I could hear Ferb's easy breathing in the bunk below me and Josh and Nick's soft snores from across the room, which wasn't that big to begin with. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Of course I wasn't lucky enough to have a dreamless sleep. All through the night I dreamed of my Dad laughing over me, holding a gun to Ferb's head, watching me as my skin lit up with spontaneous flames. I tossed and turned, afraid to stay in my nightmares, but afraid to wake to the possibility of it all coming true.

Ferb's pov

I woke up to the smell of smoke. As soon as it registered in my head, I was wide awake and up. Josh and Nick were already stumbling out of their beds in confusion. Phineas was…

"Phineas!" I yelled. I heard my brother moan, then fall out of bed in surprise. Josh, Nick and I looked at him in horror. "Phineas…" I said. "You're on fire."

Phin's pov

The dream was true. The dream was true. Oh, gosh the dream was true. I looked at my hands, seeing the flames and feeling the fear and horror well up from inside of me. Ferb tried to pull me out of the flaming cabin, but I was immoveable. I just stared at my flaming arms until the cabin began to collapse around me.

Ferb's pov

"Phineas!" I coughed, struggling to get out of the counselor's strong grasp. "Inside!" I saw my step-brother finally emerge from the cabin just as it collapsed into ashes. His skin was back to normal now, and I saw him look up through smoky tears. He fell to the ground, and I did what every good big brother would do. I walked up to him, held him, and told him it was gonna be okay. I don't think he believed me. I didn't even believe me.

ME: Did anyone get the fire extinguisher?

Phineas: Nope.

Liz: No.

Josh: Not me, chief.

ME: So that means – WE'RE STILL IN A BURING BUILDING! RUNNN!

All: AAAAHHHHH!


	23. Ch 23 Accidently Sabotaged

Liz: Well. Glad that's over with. Did you check the poll results again?

ME: No. *sprays a burned notebook* Did you guys?

Phineas: No.

Josh: Not me.

Liz: I didn't either. I guess we'll have to check right after this.

ME: I'm scared!

Phineas: *pats on back* Don't worry. It's not like they can say 'these ideas suck' on the poll.

ME: DID YOU JUST SAY MY IDEAS SUCK?

Phineas: What? No! I mean…uhhhh…

Phin's pov

I was awake the whole rest of the night, even though Ferb, Josh, and Nick fell asleep in the guest cabin. I couldn't go to sleep again, afraid more of my nightmares would come true. I heard footsteps on the stairs a little after 3 in the morning. I jerked up from my half-sleep and was instantly alert. Cater? More of the High Command coming after us?

"Hello?" A soft voice called. I instantly relaxed.

"Lizzie." I whispered back, walking over to the screen door. She smiled, but I saw a shadow in her face.

"I heard about your cabin." She said.

"A freak accident." I said quickly.

"Of course." She said, even though we both knew she was lying. That I was lying. "I just thought you might need some loosening up." I cocked my eyebrow, confused.

"Loosening up?" I asked, interested. She tossed me a small pick-lock device.

"We're going for a ride." She said.

Liz's pov

Yeah I knew Phin set the fire in the cabin. I also knew it was an accident. And yes, I also knew it was wrong to sneak into designated camp supplies to steal 4-wheelers at 3:30am. But I didn't think that was important. Phin and I easily got in, me being the superior lock-picker, and hot-wired two 4-wheelers. We took off on any random trail and felt the wind in our hair and loose pjs. We didn't talk for the first five minutes, then I pulled even with him on a wider trail.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" I asked. He looked over, once again the confident, at ease Phineas Flynn I'd met almost a month ago now.

"Saving the world?" He answered evasively. I smirked.

"No." I said. "Being together." He stopped and so did I. He looked into my eyes and I saw how easy it was to get lost in them.

"Yes." He said. "It definitely feels good." We kissed, then decided to go on after about a minute or so. We never saw the sign saying 'bridge out'.

Camille's pov

The others were busy cleaning up the area, making sure it looked like we were 'never there'. But I wasn't about to let those kids go without a little something to remember me by. Later, people would say they missed the sign, or didn't see it in the dark. Those people would be wrong. I took out the sign and threw it into the bushes to put back up later. I watched from a tree (as an owl) as the two love birds rode past me. I knew they would be able to stop in time for the bridge drop-off if they were thinking clearly, so I took care of that too. I morphed back to human and took out my trusty little pistol. Then I put on my helmet and revved my motorcycle engine. This was gonna be fun.

Phin's pov

I was truly enjoying the ride. I now believed that the cabin _had _been nothing more than a freak accident, just something that would probably never happen again. I looked over at Liz, moving over and brushing her wheels gently. She giggled and shoved me back. We went on like that for a while, then we heard the shots.

"What the heck?" Liz yelled.

"Someone's shooting at us!" I yelled back. "Go faster!" But no matter how fast we went, the shooter didn't fade away. We approached the bridge at full speed, and we didn't see the hole until we were right over it. Then we were falling.

It's not falling that's bad. It's the impact. And even that is dwarfed by the bone-crushing pain that you feel when the 4-wheeler lands on top of you.

ME: Oh no! You guys are gonna be died!

Liz: You mean dead?

ME: DIED IS FUNNER TO SAY OKAY?

Phineas: Is that even a word?

ME: I don't know. Huh.

Josh: Check the dictionary.

Phineas: Let's not and say we did.

ME: We did!


	24. Ch 24 Disturbia

ME: So what do you guys think is going to happen?

Liz: Is this really the time for a question and answer session?

Phineas: Just tell us what happens to us!

Josh: Hey guys, I'm checking the poll results and so far one or two more people have voted.

ME: Well at least we're getting somewhere. THANKS TO ALL WHO VOTED! *to Josh* Who's winning?

Josh: Monster, with all of four votes.

ME: Cool! Now to the chapter.

Phineas and Liz: Finally!

Ferb's pov

I'm not a supersticious person. I don't believe in luck, or killing spiders to make it rain, or wishing on a wishbone after you eat a turkey/chicken/bird-thing. I don't believe much in psychic connections, but after I met Phineas, I began to think otherwise. I believe in raw data. Hard science fact. Not horseshoes and crossed fingers. But when they say you know when something happens to someone you care about, you feel it, they're not lying.

I woke up in the middle of the night gasping for breath. _Shooting….four-wheelers….broken bridge….Phineas… _I leaned over to the boys on the other couch.

"Pst! Josh! Are you awake?" I whispered, too groggy to use telepathy. Josh moaned and sat up.

"Ferb?" He looked around. "Where's Phin?" He asked. I got up and pulled on my jacket and tennis shoes.

"Come on." I said. "We have to get Ellie."

Liz's pov

I moaned in the blackness that surrounded me. I heard distant music and opened my eyes to what looked like a setting for a weird scene in a movie or a lucid dream.

"_What's wrong with me?" _I asked. _"Why do I feel like this?" _Little dolls that looked like they were from a horror story or those weird commercials danced around with little plotting elves and evil-looking fairies singing _"Bum bum bee dum bum bum bee dum dum_!" Over and over again.

_I'm goin crazy now! _

I recognized the song then and waited for something else weird to happen as the music kept playing. Suddenly I saw a couple vampires and werewolves dancing around, wary of each other. _So Twilight. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

_No more gas in the red, can't even get it started_

I felt woozy as red smoke poured over me. I tried to run, but my dream-feet wouldn't move.

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even think about it_

Suddenly I saw a younger version of me asking my Dad why my Mommy was never home anymore, and when she would be back. He had never answered those questions.

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

Wait, I had…fallen…from the bridge….oh gosh! Phineas!

_Feels like I'm goin insane!_

I tried to break out of my insane dream, but your mind tends to not like that. The dolls and elves spun before my dream-eyes.

_It's a theif in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

I pushed them away and ran into a field of – color changing flowers? I looked around. Flocks of Ducky Mo-Mo flew over me and snakes painted all the colors I couldn't name slithered beneath me as I stood under cotton candy clouds. Munchkin people surrounded me with an old-timey apron thing.

"_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder!_

_Ain't gonna play nice – watch out you might just go under!"_

"_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered." _I whispered to myself, running away from the Munchkins, who instantaneously vanished.

_So if you falter be wise_

_Your mind is in Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

I looked at the sun, and found it instead to be a lemon-drop moon. But it gave off as much light as the sun did.

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

"_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like." _I sang along, looking at my own little Disturbia. I found myself actually liking it against my will. _"Disturbia, Disturbia.."_

Phineas' pov

I woke to a hall of faded photographs that looked like they were from a long time ago at first glance. When I looked closer, I could see they were actually moving memories of my past, in black and white. But not good ones.

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me_

"Phineas?" An eerie voice called from a nearby room, I followed it, desperate to get away from the memories of what my life was like before Ferb, and of what happened when that life caught up to me last summer. All I could see in the room was a phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

_Disconnected on the calls, the phone don't even ring_

"Phineas! Phineas!" Ferb's voice yelled. I pulled the phone cord up – and saw that it had been cut a long time ago.

"Ferb?" I asked. No answer.

_I gotta get out or figure this sh** out_

"_Feels like I'm goin insane." _I sang along to the eerie song that had been playing out exactly what was going on.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

"_I feel like a monster, oh." _I sang, not knowing how I knew the lyrics but meaning it all the more as I looked at one of the pictures of my biggest mistake.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

Suddenly I found myself in a whole other place, like, England or something. Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher's cottage. Or behind it. I looked completely different. Like the way I _looked _was now another lie I told.

_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under_

I felt the ground cave in underneath me and I was falling again.

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you falter be wise _

I hit the ground, and was surrounded by a bunch of girls whose faces were messed up in odd ways. I sincerely hoped, for their sake, it was just make up.

_Your mind is in Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

"_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia." _I whispered.

Ferb's pov

We found Phineas and Liz's broken bodies underneath the atvs they'd been driving. Ellie and I were the most affected, and Josh didn't know how to react period.

"What do we do?" Josh wailed.

"How did this happen?" Ellie asked.

"Why did they sneak out to a quarantined trail in the middle of the night?" I wondered.

"You guys just stop sniveling and listen up." Nick said in a surprisingly strong voice. "Here's what we're gonna do."

_Release me from the curse I'm in_

I couldn't focus on what I was supposed to do. But I had to. Had to. Thanks to Ellie, I actually got done with what Nick wanted.

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

"We'll get through this together, okay Ferb?" Ellie said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

_If you can't go-o-o_

Ellie was struggling with the fact that Liz's life was on the line as well. I put my arm around her as Nick and Josh hooked the two up to the machines.

_Then I'm gonna ah, ah, ah_

"They're gonna be okay." Nick said. We sighed in relief. I hugged Ellie gently, and she pushed away. What I wasn't expecting her to do after that was to kiss me on my lips. Or for me to kiss her back.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind is in Disturbia, like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

ME: Awwwwwww!

Phineas: Cute!

Ferb: You do know I am still older than you.

Phineas: Of course I – hey! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't scripted to bed a co-host!

ME: He's not. Which is why he is leaving. NOW.

Ferb: Whatever Captain Harshness.


	25. Ch 25 Breakup

ME: I'm scared.

Phineas: If this is about Doofinshmirtz calling you and threatening to blow us all to bits if you don't put him in the story –

ME: NO IT'S NOT AND DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!

Phineas: Then what is it?

ME: I haven't heard from any of my friends on Fanfiction for three whole days!

Phineas: That's it? That's nothing to worry about!

ME: But I usually hear from at least one of them everyday!

Phineas: Did it ever occur to you that maybe, um, _they have lives? _

ME: Ooooooo. That explains it.

Phineas: Great. And now that we've taken up almost half the page would you like to start the chapter?

ME: Oh, yeah that would be a good idea.

Liz's pov

I woke up in the real world with Disturbia still ringing in my ears. I sat up and yawned. _What a bizarre dream. _I thought, and got out of bed, pulling on jeans shorts and an orange tank top, my signature look. I decided to go and look for Phin and ask him to go out on a real date, where we could kiss without being interrupted by people with guns and attitude issues. I knew that all the other girls were asleep by just looking at their bunks.

I walked out into the sunlight, my tennis shoes slipping on the wet path left by what must have been a rainy night. I sure had slept a lot deeper than usual. I looked down at my shoes. There was something red on them – paint? But we hadn't been here for any paint-related crafts. Weird.

Josh's pov

I saw Liz coming towards our old cabin. She stopped and realized that last night was not a dream. She stood there, then bolted for our current cabin. Phin was getting dressed, so I went out to meet her.

"Josh!" Liz yelled, running up to me. "Where's Phin? Is he okay?" I grabbed her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, he's totally fine." I said. She tried to push past me but I held her back. "No!" I said, thinking of how Phin was still getting dressed. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Because…" I stopped, lost in her beautiful hair. "Because Phin doesn't want to see you." She stopped, stunned.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "He thinks last night was all your fault and he said – he said he never wants to see you again." I regreted it the moment the words left my mouth. How could I do this to Phineas? He was my friend! And friends don't lie to friend's girlfriends to break them up. No matter how cute their girlfriend was.

"He said that?" Liz said, and I could tell she was really hurt.

"Yes." I said. _What are you doing? _"I mean, no. Liz – "

"Josh, I don't want to hear it." Liz said. "And you can tell Phineas Flynn that I never want to see _him _again. And that last night wasn't my fault – it was his for being born and causing this." _Whoa. _

"Liz, wait!" I called, but she was gone. I slumped against the cabin and ran my fingers through my hair, breathing deeply. Phin bounced down the stairs.

"Hey Josh!" He said. He jumped up and hit my head playfully. "I'm gonna go see if Liz wants to go out – you know somewhere where our lives _aren't _in danger." He laughed, all his optimism making my feel horrible for what I was about to have to do to him. Of course, I could always tell him the truth.

"I wouldn't do that." I said guiltily. He stopped and looked at me, confused. I knew he was younger than me. I also knew he had gone out with the girl I had specifically told him was _mine. _

"Why not?" He asked. "She's my girlfriend." My anger flared.

"Because she said last night was your fault for being born and causing all this. She also said she never wanted to see you again." Phin was hurt. Very hurt.

"She said that?" I nodded.

"She did. Her exact words." I said. I saw something change in his normally-optimistic face. I knew then that I had made a huge mistake. I figured it out too late. Liz and Phin were both very confident and strong people. And they also had very strong defensive instincts. Now, they didn't just feel sad about the breakup. They weren't just a little mad. They _hated _each other. I should've seen it before with Liz. But now the damage was done.

"Well then." He said in a deathly cold voice. "I guess if she doesn't need me, I don't need her either. And by the way, it wasn't _my _idea to sneak onto forbidden trails in the middle of the night with stolen atvs." And with that he jumped up the steps and through the door, slamming it behind him. I sat on the ground suddenly.

"What did I do?" I moaned.

Liz and Phin: So that's what happened!

Josh: I'm sorry!

ME: Awkward. Um, REVIEW! And don't forget to vote on my profile!


	26. Ch 26 Terrible Two

ME: YAAAAAYYYY! Now 5 people out of the 188-somethin' people reading this have voted on my poll!

Phineas: You know that's a really hollow victory right? Especially since you knew the 5th person in real life?

ME: Don't ruin this for me.

Phineas: Okay, fine. *sarcastically* 5 people. Whoo-hoo.

ME: Grrrrrrrr

Phineas: Cut. To. Chapter.

Phineas' pov

Liz and I glared at each other across the table at crafts. Every piece of straw we broke we wished it was the others' neck. We didn't speak to each other. We'd heard all we needed to hear from each other. And every second I spent looking at her was a second too long. Ferb and Ellie were completely oblivious. Just like they had been for _every single thing _we'd done this entire summer. But I guess that was all _my _fault. Yeah, right.

"Pass the glue tray please, Ferb." Liz said. Ferb looked up.

"Phineas is closer." He said. Big mistake. She turned to me, a blank expression on her face.

"Pass the glue tray." She said. I shoved it across the table at her and it splattered across her lap. "Ah!" she yelled, jumping up.

"Phineas!" Ellie and Ferb chorused. Liz threw a piece of clay at me and I ducked, feeling some of it stick to my hair. I picked up a couple of rocks and tossed them through the air above Liz's head. She laughed at my bad aim – until the paint can splashed down on her.

"Why you little – " Liz picked up a pair of scissors and threw them at my shoulder. I was so surprised I forgot to dodge, and felt the pain as they stabbed into my body.

"Ah!" I said in surprise. Liz was laughing. She was _laughing. _All I remember after that was feeling a boiling hot anger inside me. The rest was a blur of violence and trying to hurt Liz and slipping on blood on the floor mixed with paint and hitting and kicking and biting and pulling her hair and feeling her doing the same to me until the counselors were on top of us pulling us apart and yelling for us to _stopitstopitstopit!_ Then Ferb was yelling that something was wrong with me and I was trying to say I was fine but my mouth wouldn't work and then I felt a needle pierce my skin and the world dissolved into a bunch of floating baby heads.

Liz's pov

We sat in the nurses office together, with a counselor watching over us to make sure we wouldn't attack each other again. Turns out we didn't hurt each other that badly, just got a lot of blood all over the place. But the fight had stopped before anyone could suffer from blood loss. I looked over at Phin. He was looking down at his shoes, stained with blood that I had drawn from him with a pair of safety scissors. Ha, ha.

I honestly didn't know what had come over me. One minute I just wanted to get him mad, make him pay. The next minute I had wanted to see his blood all over the floor. It scared me. I saw some of the same thoughts in his head. I didn't know what we were going to do about our little telepathy thing. I mean, how do you share a telepathic connection with someone you hate and who hates you back?

"Are you two feeling okay?" The head counselor asked. We looked up as they came into the room and nodded. He sighed. "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents. I have never seen anything like that in my entire years of counseling here. I am _very _disappointed in you two." He walked out the door and Phin and I exchanged a look.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _Phin asked.

_Cut the phone line? _I wondered.

_Yup. _He said. We left together. But we were wary of each other now. And whatever friendship we'd had had been shattered, and was now connected by thin strings called Ferb and Ellie.

ME: Yay! Another chapter done!

Josh: wow, I made a _big _mistake.

Phineas and Liz: Oh, ya think?

ME: Stay tuned for another thrilling installment of – NOT THE ONLY ONES!

Phineas: You enjoyin yourself there?

ME: I've always wanted to say that.


	27. Ch 27 M7

ME: So I have nothing to say except this is one of the last chapters of the story.

Phineas: Awwwww!

ME: Don't worry I have a plan for my next book.

Liz: Understatement of the year. You have plans for up to book _9._

ME: Oh whatever!

Phineas' pov

I sat on the top of our roof. Well, the spare cabin's roof. Everyone else was having fun, but all I wanted to do was sit here and relax for once. For one time this summer, I wanted to say I had calmed down enough to relax.

That's what I told myself anyway. The real reason was that I was so confused I just needed to be alone.

_RIIIIIIINNNNGGG! _I reached down to get my phone when I saw it was Ferb. We weren't technically supposed to have phones here, so I was surprised that Ferb would call me instead of using his telepathy.

"hello?" I asked. "Ferb, why are you calling me?"

"You know exactly why I'm calling you." Karo's cold, cruel voice said.

"Where is Ferb?" I asked, the tremble in my voice unmistakable. Karo just laughed, and I wished I could see her to beat the self-confident smile out of her.

"He's with me." Karo said. "But, I can be a kind person. Meet me at the shack where you first saw us at 10pm sharp and I'll let him go." I snorted.

"What do you want for him?" I asked. Karo made a noise that I guess meant 'gosh you're stupid'.

"What we've always wanted. You." Karo said.

"An exchange." I said. "Me for Ferb."

"Yes. You for Ferb. But if you're late or you don't come alone, Ferb will die slowly and painfully." Karo said. I gulped.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Good. See you in four hours. The last four hours of your life." Karo hung up and I stared at the phone.

"We have a big problem." I said.

Josh's pov

"Are you both insane?" I asked. "Do you not think that Karo is smart? She's going to figure it out." Phin and Liz just kept walking. We were all headed towards the back of the main lodge, where there was a trap door in the wall, leading to a secret room. It wasn't the best lab, but it would have to do.

"Just keep up Josh." Liz said. I shut my mouth and followed them. When we were inside the room, Phin, Liz and I unloaded our pockets. Soap, cleaning poisons, glue, oil, gas, and any other weird chemicals we could get our hands on were here. Once again I turned to my friends.

"This is an insane idea. Phineas, you could die." I used his full name to try to get through to him. It didn't work. He just shrugged.

"As far as I see it," He began, "We have three options. 1) Ferb dies, 2) I die, or 3) We do this and I maybe die." Liz nodded.

"Maybe is better." She said. I sighed.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" I moaned. "Okay. Let's make us a morphing formula."

Phin's pov

"You're not actually going to _drink _that, are you?" Liz asked. I snorted.

"And you care, why? Little miss cut-people-with-ironically –named-safety-scissors?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I hope you literally choke and die." She growled. I grinned.

"I love you too." I said sarcastically and lifted the vile. "bottoms up." I drank the morphing formula, or what we like to call M7.

Liz's pov

Phineas dropped to the ground and coughed. Then his body immediately began changing. His hair darkened to chestnut brown, and he got a lot taller. His shape – changed – and his face, skin, and even his voice became more feminine. Finally, four mechanical arms sprouted from his – or should I say _her _back. Phineas had become Karo. I looked over at Josh in excitement.

"It worked!" I squealed. Josh's face was priceless.

"It worked." He said in disbelief. Phineas/Karo stood up and glared at us. I shivered involuntarily at the resemblance.

"Let's do this thing." S/he said.

Liz: That's

Josh: Just

Phineas: Disturbing.

ME: I know. Doncha love me?

All: *sarcastically* Of course we do.


	28. Ch 28 Karo v Karo

Liz: You people need to VOTE!

ME: I would punish you for not being an interactive audience by skipping this intro thing, but that would be mean to all the people who did vote.

Phineas: And we don't believe in letting the innocent suffer!

Josh: Will you guys shut up and just get to the story? Nobody likes you.

All Others: *sobbing slightly* Okay.

Phineas' pov

_She's here. _Liz said. I nodded slowly, beginning the morph.

_Does she have Ferb? _I asked, feeling the morphing make me a little light-headed.

_Yep. But I don't think she's about to take that knife away from his neck any time soon. _She told me. I nodded and paused the morph before it affected my vocal cords.

"Karo." I said in my Phineas-voice.

"Come out boy." Karo said.

"Ssssshhhh!" I hissed in a Karo-voice.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking around. I was at the edge of the clearing where the shack and Karo stood, Karo's knife at my brother's neck.

"Put the boy down." I said, still using Karo's voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, turning around, so her back was to me. _Perfect. _I leapt onto her back.

"I am you." I said. Karo was so surprised, she dropped the knife. We fell forward, but I lifted us above the ground so we wouldn't crush Ferb. Liz and Josh cam over and grabbed him away from Karo before she could stop them. Then we were alone.

"NO!" Karo shrieked. "At least I can watch. You. Die." She flipped me off of her and I landed on my back. She jumped towards me and I held her back with my/her mechanical arms. I groaned as she slashed at my chest and arms with hers and tried to land a few blows of my owns. I knew I was bleeding a lot and I pushed her off of me. We stood, staring at each other, feeling the blood pouring down our arms, and I realized that this was the second time I'd gotten into a bloody fight today. It didn't feel that great. I saw Karo's arms come at me like it was slow motion. I grabbed each of her arms with the opposite of mine, then twisted her so she was on her back, but I didn't let go. I felt my weapons stored in the arms. I selected a small dart and shot her in the neck. I didn't kill her, but I knew she wouldn't be bothering me again for at least 24 hours.

ME: Well that worked out well.

Liz: That was short.

ME: I don't care it was good in my view!

Phineas: I thought you did a good job. But the other members of the High Command are still out there right?

ME: I'll deal with them later.

Josh: Ho boy.

All: READ MILK TOOTH and/or THE SUPER RANDOM AWESOME SHOW BY IRKEN 24, and PHINEAS ISABELLA, AND THE DREAM MACHINE BY PHINBELLA FAN 13!


	29. Ch 29 If You Love Him

Liz: That was intense.

Phineas: Oh yeah.

Josh: Never fight over the last taco with these guys.

ME: *eating taco* And me!

Others: Grrrrr

ME: Hey! That's my line! Hurtfull!

Phineas' pov

I got up in the middle of the night and went over to the building the counselors slept in. I snuck into the bathroom and started stepping up and down on the toilet for ten minutes straight. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red. Good. I stuck my fingers in the back of my throat and threw up on the floor. I left some of it stained on my shirt and walked towards the counselors' rooms, stumbling a little for effect. I opened the door and moaned. My counselor got up and walked me back to the bathroom, keeping my steady.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned. "I think I need to go home." He nodded and patted my back.

"Why don't we just see if you puke anymore tonight, and if you don't you can maybe just lay down for a while?" He asked. I moaned again, but I could see he wasn't going to be bought for just a couple of groans and a fake fever. I sighed internally, and tried to focus on throwing up. _Come on! _I thought. _All these powers, I should be able to puke on command! _Then I remembered my telekinesis. I thought of what was in my stomach coming up, and felt it doing what I wanted it to. I moaned again, for real this time. If I had to keep doing this I might actually get sick.

"I think I'm gonna – " I puked before I could finish my sentence. The counselor jumped back so he wouldn't get hit. I must say it was pretty impressive. And gross. Oh yuck, I think I'm gonna puke for real now.

Liz's pov

"Liz!" Josh hissed. I woke up and rolled over tiredly. He was standing at my window.

"What?" I groaned. He was looking worried and my heart jumped. "Ellie?" I asked he shook his head. "Nick?" I wondered he shook his head again. "Well then what is it?" I asked, exasperated.

"Phineas and Ferb are gone!" He hissed.

"Again?" I wondered. "Did Karo get them?" Josh shook his head.

"I haven't gotten any ransom note or whatever. Have you?" He asked. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open.

"I have one message." I said. "From Phineas." I opened it up, suspecting the worst. What I saw was this:

Liz: went home so Ferb wouldn't get used again. Don't ask.

When you love someone let them go.

When you hate someone hold them close.

When you want to disappear, ask your friends.

When something bad happens, forget whatever caused it.

When you make a mistake, pretend it never happened.

Goodbye Lizzie.

I closed the phone and turned to Josh. I smiled softly, knowing that one of my best friends, closest boyfriends, and greatest enemies was out of my life for good. In one way, it was kind of a relief.

In another, I had never really wanted to see him go.

Isabella's pov

"Hey Phineas. How-ya Feel-in?" I asked, coming into Phineas' room. He sat up in bed and smiled. He laughed when I hesitated to come closer.

"Don't worry Izzy, it's not contagious." He said. My heart jumped. He hadn't called me Izzy since the whole deal with his dad. "And even if it was, healers are immune to all disease." I gaped.

"you mean all those times I had the stomach flu I could've just taken off my bow and been fine?" I asked. Phineas laughed.

"That's right." He said. "Besides, I'm not actually sick."

"You're not?" I asked. "Then why does everyone think you are?" Phineas faked an evil laugh.

"It's all part of my diabolical plan." He said in a dracula voice. I laughed and sat down on his bed.

"So, tell me about camp. Did you meet any new friends?" I asked. He seemed to find that very funny.

"New _friends? _Um, sure. See, there was this one girl who was totally obessed with Doctor Octopus from Spiderman. And there was this dude who always knew what the weather was going to be like.."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. And there was this girl who was totally into the whole morphing thing. Not that she could actually do it." He paused. "And there were these pairs of siblings." He laughed. "At first I thought meeting people just like us was the greatest thing in the world. Then we decided to go to this shack in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night…"

Liz: So that's the end?

ME: yeah, pretty much. But if these people keep reading and I get another VOTE ON MY PROFILE then I'll include a preview for Painful Truth.

Phineas: Didn't you already publish a preview on the site?

ME: That was a trailer you dill-weed. I mean a preview _chapter. _Something that's actually going to go _in the book. _

Phineas: Oh.

Liz: So one of you non-interactive veiwers better vote. We're _waiting. _

Josh: You have 24 hours. GO!


End file.
